In recent years, the rapid progress of the fabricating techniques of integrated circuits (ICs) leads to great improvements in the functions of electronic devices. However, with the enhancement of the processing speed and performance of the electronic devices, the heat generated when the electronic devices are working also increases. If the waste heat cannot be effectively dissipated, an electronic device failure may occur, or the electronic devices may not achieve the good performance. The structure of small power modules such as integrated intelligent power modules (IPM) are made through the combination of wires, lead frame and through mold processing. Furthermore, in such a structure, the bare copper on the direct bond copper (DBC) substrate is generally used for heat dissipation. However, power modules still have the disadvantages of a large volume and poor heat dissipation in the device. Therefore, how to improve the design of current power modules to make it thinner and to have improved dissipation ability has become a topic of research.